


Wonderwall

by nalakenny



Series: bonds and us [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chae sister is Chan's sister, Chaeryeong and Chaeyeon is twin, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hyunjin and Jeongin - Freeform, I Love My Babies, M/M, Random plot, Skz somehow friends and family with Itzy, Yeji is Hyunjin's sister, Yeji is baddas sister tho, but i swear it makes sense, english is not my first language thoo, jisung is as well the same, minho is just a gay, sometimes confident, sometimes not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalakenny/pseuds/nalakenny
Summary: Minho is freaking out because his best friend and secretly crush, Jisung, declared that he was a bi because of someone else. Minho have no idea who the hell that person is and start to frustrated by himself.





	Wonderwall

There are more than a thousand choices that Minho has to make his life better. But he said if the choice was only one, and he chose to remain beside Jisung as his best friend.  
Difficult? No, actually it's very easy. He just needed to be with that man who was now dyeing his hair into a blueberry color, offering him a hug when a storm came and lightning shouting outside, or putting some pasta dishes – Minho remembered that he always asked for extra cheese even though he had already spent one chunks of cheese only for cooking one snack.

What makes it difficult is, when Minho realizes that the feeling he has a thing for Jisung. Minho began to realize he didn't look at Jisung as a friend, but someone he liked. When Jisung dyed his hair blonde and performed an impromptu performance with his music group, 3Racha, in a bar where Minho worked as a bartender. Very closely in memory when Jisung approached him after displaying some of their songs, with his sweaty forehead and typical grin, he casually sat in front of Minho who pretended to be busy cleaning the glass.

"How’s my performance?" Jisung smiled broadly, and Minho swore that he could see the glittering light around Jisung as his eyes stared directly at Minho.

"Are you changing your hair again?" Trying to avoid Jisung's question, he chose to change the conversation and immediately regretted it when Jisung was even more excited to discuss the question.

"Oh! Yes! I thought about giving a little change in this new semester, besides brown looks more suitable for you than me, "said Jisung while wiping the sweat that was in his forehead with tissue that was close to Minho's reach.

Minho just nodded in response to Jisung's question, Chan and Changbin's voice approached, Minho speculated they would leave the bar as soon as possible and allow Minho to calm down the thumping in his chest when he saw Jisung smiling broadly. But the estimate was wrong, Jisung chose to remain at the bar to accompany Minho until the shift was done.

Chatting with him while showing smugly grin when some hot people approach the table, or just casual flirting that they always so whenever they alone. Not to mention his invitation to eat ramen in his favorite place as a 'celebration' because finally Jisung performed his song successfully. And Minho didn't have another reason to say no.

 

And maybe, Minho's feelings grew bigger when Jisung told him that he liked not only girl, but also men, Jisung said during the midnight movie watching session. There was only him and Minho at the time. Seungmin, Jisung's house mate happened to be home to celebrate the New Year's holiday with his family. Minho chose to accompany Jisung who would be alone in the apartment, considering that Jisung’s family was in abroad.

"Hyung" Jisung said when the film showed the writing –the end.

"Hm?" Minho signaled that he had not slept and listened to what Jisung wanted to say. The fingers of his right hand are still busy carding Jisung's hair which now looks black at the root.  
"I think I'm a Bi" Jisung's statement made Minho's strokes stop for a moment, and that made Jisung curl into his arms.

"Yes, then?" Minho only gave a brief response and continued his stroked.

"I- I think I'm straight. I date some girls, and yes you know it doesn't work. And last month I chatted with Yeji, you know? Hyunjin's sister ... "  
Minho nodded, trying to remember the fox-eyed girl he had met at the dance practice site.

"The one who threw Hyunjin with a bundle of clothes and told him to do the laundry by himself?" Minho's brow furrowed, and Jisung chuckled when he remembered the incident again.  
"Yeah, that one. Me and she happened to have the same class. And we are both grouped to do the final project. When I visited her house to do the work, we talked a lot of things. And she turned out to be very open person. "Jisung continued the story, while playing Minho's pajama buttons.

"She bluntly said that she liked the girl in her physics class, Choi Lia. And she asked many things about how to approach a girl. I mean, yeah, it's not strange to see her outspoken nature, because Hyunjin is also very open about his relationship with Jeongin. But when she described how difficult it was to recognize the feelings she was experiencing when she saw Lia, it made me think of the same thing. That I also felt what he felt when I saw someone ... "

Minho frowned, trying to catch what Jisung said because his voice faded at the end of the sentence, and if the guess was right what Jisung was talking about the man who made him decided to be a Bi, Minho was very curious, who managed to make Jisung like this.

"So ... did you realize that you were a Bi when you liked someone?" Minho drew a conclusion with wrinkles on his forehead that had not faded since he had thought about who he was.  
Jisung nodded, and Minho felt his heart sink when his conclusion was correct.

Jisung likes someone? And someone is a man? Who? Minho's thoughts raged thinking of several possibilities.

"You don't mind if I'm a Bi?" Jisung then lifted his body from Minho's arms, and Min immediately felt a vacancy around his arms.

Minho's eyebrows raised, "Are you kidding me? I'm gay since we graduated from high school, and you know that. What's the problem if you are now a Bi? "  
Jisung smiled wryly, then before long he approached Minho and hugged him suddenly. Minho can smell the cologne that Jisung always wears on his neck now. Inhale it as much as possible for the good of his own life.

"Thank you," said Jisung while remaining in his position.

The next day Minho decided to visit Chan's house, which not far from the University. The sound of the fourth bell managed to make the door open, and featuring one of Chan's twin sisters, Chaeryeong who was still wearing a pajama while rubbing her eyes that seemed to have just woken up from sleep. Minho glanced at his watch to make sure he arrived not too early.

"Chan-oppa? He is in his studio, come in, "said Chaeryong briefly and returned to the house. 

Minho fortunately was used to the difference between both of Chan's twin sister characteristics. If Chaeyeon has a more easy-going and cheerful personality, Chaeryeong is more to the point and sometimes 'too honest' with what she thinks.

After changing his shoes with home slippers, Minho entered Chan's house which he had already recognized, remembering that he and Chan had been friends since the new student admission ceremony at his old school. 

The sound of music that grew louder as Minho walked to the living room, seen Chaeyeon, Chan's other sister practicing dancing with a fast beat. Minho knows Chaeyeon more because she is his underclassman in the dance department.

"Are you practicing for the exam next month?" Minho greeted her between the music that was thumping around the house. Chaeyeon immediately turned and smiled broadly.

"Well, I have to prepare everything, after all, I have to continue to practice diligently if I want to snatch the title of the best dancer from you" Said Chaeyeon while sticking out her tongue playfully. Minho chuckled and lifted his shoulders.

"It's too fast for you 100 years" Minho turned back defiantly, and was greeted by Chaeyeon's laughter.

"Are you looking for Chan-oppa? He's in the studio, "said Chaeyeon, turning off the music from the remote not far from the sofa.  
"Yes, Chaeryeong just told me"

"Whoah? Chaeryeong opened the door for you? ”Chaeyeon sounded shocked, and Minho just nodded.

"He is facing a test this week. I myself did not want to face her in the weeks of crisis like this, she is terrifying. Luckily you didn't become his meal. "Chaeyeon exaggerated while balancing his voice to sound like a whisper.

Minho chuckled and nodded in understanding, remembering the major Chaeryeong took was Astronomy, it must be very tiring to face the exam in this first year.

"Okay, I'm going to Chan."  
Chaeyeon nodded and showed her thumb as a signal and turn her music again for returning to practice.

 

In his studio room, Minho found Chan who was focusing on his laptop.

"Chaeyeon I told you I don't want to - oh, hey!" Chan seemed want to pour his exhausted at Chaeyeon when he saw that not his sister was in the doorway, but Minho whom raised his eyebrows judgementaly.

"Bro, you came early" Chan greeted while allowing Minho to sit on the sofa not far from Chan's desk.

"Do you know that Jisung is now a Bi?" Said Minho directly to the point, Chan looked like he was spitting on his own saliva at Minho's statement.  
"Yeah, I think now he is" Chan answered straightforwardly.

Minho nodded several times, "Then do you know who is the man who made Jisung sure that he now likes men?"  
There was a long pause after Minho's question, Chan saw it with a look of disbelief and snort.

"Seriously bro? don't you know? "Chan shook his head and chose to refocus on the music instrument he was working on.  
"Wait, you know?" Minho frowned, now he felt betrayed by his own best friend.

Chan looks exhausted, exhale his breath and rubbed his face, "You should ask him directly. I don't want to be the one to tell you about this. "  
Minho nodded understanding, indeed the best decision was to ask Jisung directly. But Minho's sense of prestige chose to whine at his best friend rather than talk directly to his crush.

"If his answer hurts me, can I stay here for a while, you know? Calm myself? "  
Chan looked his best friends which become scaredy-cat right now, then raised his shoulders, "If you can pass Chaeryeong who is thirsty for prey, you can," he said calmly.

 

And now, it's been 3 months since Jisung declared his new sexuality to Minho and all of their friends. Hence Jisung now looks more sticky with some people, like Felix, Hyunjin and Minho himself. Sometimes he hugged Minho's waist tightly in the middle of the movie while watching session, or several times Minho caught Jisung who was sniffing his hair when they and their friends were chatting casually. Jisung flexibly combed Minho's brown hair with his fingers and brought his nose closer to Minho's hair, making Minho shiver instantly and had to hold his heart so he wouldn't look so obvious to Jisung and the others.

 

"Hey hyung" Jisung said when they were eating fast food that Minho deliberately ordered because he was too tired to cook now.

"Hm?" Minho answered briefly while slurping on spaghetti that was too long, causing a splash of sauce that was right about Minho's nose and eyes area. Jisung laughed and immediately took the tissue provided in the food box.

Jisung also helped Minho to wipe the sauce stains scattered on Minho's face. At first Jisung chuckled as he cleared Minho who was too eager to eat spaghetti so that it fell apart like this. However, when Jisung took a turn to clean the sauce on Minho's eye area, his breath suddenly stopped. He looked at the eyes that were now tightly closed and the beautiful eyelashes that adorned Minho's eyes.

Minho wrinkled his nose when Jisung hadn't cleared his eye area either, because he felt a little sore now, maybe a splash of sauce had entered his eye socket slightly.  
“Sungie, it is done?”

"Ah, yeah. Wait a minute Hyung, don't open your eyes first "Jisung made a tissue that he was holding smaller and smaller to clean the area near Minho's eyelids.  
When everything is clean, Jisung still doesn't budge. Looking at Minho who is very beautiful without even trying. Minho is a picture of a perfect painting that is like being drawn directly by God when he was born.

"Jisung? Is it finished?" Minho asked 

Jisung blinked several times when he realized that he had been trapped in a muse while staring at Minho's perfect face in front of him. The bumping on his chest was getting harder and Jisung felt his sense no longer with him at this time. For that he bravely brought his face closer to Minho and kissed the tip of his perfect nose gently.

When he felt the soft object landed right at the tip of his nose, and Jisung's breath which momentarily hit his left cheek, Minho decided to open his eyes and he was immediately stunned when he saw Jisung very close, too close. Their distance is only a few millimeters, so that their noses touch each other at this time.

"Jisung, what are you doing?" Minho sounded almost growled, but his hands spread towards Jisung's waist and pulled him to sit on Minho's lap.

Jisung looks stunned and confused what he wants to say. Minho smiled weakly and put his face into Jisung's neck niche which still smelled the same as they first met.  
"H-hyung?" Jisung stammered, feeling a crazy thud from Minho when his body pressed against him.

"I can go crazy, Jisungie" Minho said blankly.  
"I really like you, so don't do something like that if you don't have the same feelings as me. It was very dangerous” Minho raised his head and looked directly at Jisung. Minho's eyes show his sincerity. Minho didn’t even think twice when he said his feelings nonchalantly to Jisung.

Jisung blinked several times and cleared his throat to relieve his nervousness. Slowly, he brought himself back to Minho. Jisung's lips are now rubbing Minho's, but no one gives a further movement.

"I really like you hyung. Very, very like” Jisung looked at Minho's lips who were now brushing with him, but only floating, not really colliding.

Minho widen his eyes and tried to hold his flaming feeling when Jisung said the same things as Minho did. He rubber Jisung's face with one of his hand softly, then his confidence somehow emerge at the same time he felt Jisung was too long to hold his breathe.

“Then what are you waiting for Sungie? Kiss me” Minho said in a whisper.

Jisung finally brought his lips together with Minho, a happy sigh was heard when finally their lips muttered to each other.

Minho rubbed both sides of Jisung's waist with his thumb, making Jisung slightly moan and began to deepen his kiss with Minho.  
His hips were even more excited when Minho's tongue touched the palate of Jisung's mouth. Minho also held Jisung's hips while releasing their fists. Jisung is very beautiful, under the dim light of Mino's balcony lights his lips become reddish and glistening.

"You are so damn beautiful, Sungie." then Minho groan, felt Jisung's hips continued to roll above him. 

" Slowly babe. At least we have to go through two dates to finally end up in bed” Minho said, greeted with a snort and Jisung rolled his eyes in disbelief.  
“I want you hyung” whining, he hugged Minho's neck and showered him with a thin kiss.

"I know, me too. But at least I want to hear your reasons first? "

Jisung raised his head and looked at Minho firmly. Now Jisung really looks like a mad squirrel that ready to scatter their claws into Minho’s face.  
"You! You're the reason that now I'm a Bi ”

Minho chuckled as he watched Jisung's gesture which was very adorable.  
"Do I have to be happy or feel guilty?"

"Since when?" Minho gently looked back at Jisung.

"A-actually since middle school I have kept doubts about my sexuality when I see you dancing in the practice room. I thought it was just a fleeting feeling that maybe I could feel when I saw women dancing like that. But in fact it isn't. I feel like I'm burning only when I see you dancing. And I became even more confident when you treated me very gently. Gosh, Lee Minho, what witchcraft you poured at me? "Jisung sounded groaning and returned to put his forehead on Minho's shoulder.

"And you don't know how tortured I am when I see your performance. Damn, you are so sexy even with your damp hair”  
Jisung is now taking turns chuckling.

"Then, what does it mean?" Minho pulled Jisung closer even though now they were really sticking to each other.

"Are we dating?" Jisung weighed while playing the tip of his nose with Minho's.

"Only if you want" Minho shrugged and grinned towards Jisung  
"Who would'nt want though ”Minho smiled satisfiedly and returned to kiss Jisung more softly and chaste

 

The next day, they announced that they were now dating when all of his friends gathered at Hyunjin's house to celebrate the victory of Hyunjin’s soccer team.  
Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and Jeongin shouts loudly with the sound of the dolphins, shocking everyone.

"Finally you realize it too, huh?" Woojin, Chan's partner said while helping Seungmin open one by one the pizza sauces.

"I think you will continue to be the stupid buddy until the end of this semester" Yeji said lightly as she passed them with three pizzas in her hand and immediately joined Felix to play games on their tv. 

Minho and Jisung only rolled their eyes, knowing how savage Hyunjin’s sister is. 

"Hyung! I'm so glad you guys are finally dating too! ”Jeongin hugged Jisung who was welcomed by Minho and Jisung's subtle expressions. They all could not resist the cuteness of their youngest brother.

"Wait a minute" Seungmin said in the midst of the crowd, making all eyes fixed on him.

"I feel some bad things after this. Between me who must always evacuate to the apartment one of you if Minho stays, or Jisung who will move to Minho's apartment and make me have to pay rent alone? "

Everyone laughed when they heard Seungmin's complaint.  
"Take it easy Min-min, I won't move until the end of this month" Jisung approached Seungmin who was now breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Thank God, I can still have time to find roommates to replace you"

“Can I be your house mate, oppa? I’m getting tired to live with that dumb” Yeji yelled as her put the console game to add some mayonnaise on her pizza while pointing directly to Hyunjin.

“Hey?!” Hyunjin speak back.

Seungmin saw her in disgust, “I don’t want having a bad headache, listening to your complain about everything. And I bet you will bring some girls to the house, make the house messy as fuck. I’ve done with Jisung’s messy shit and I don’t wanna another new shit” 

Yeji just shrugged her shoulders and continued to challenge Felix for the next round.

"Seungmin-hyung, if you are looking for a house mate, I think I have a classmate who will move from the dorm next month." Jeongin suggested while remove the onion from his pizza.

" Who is he ?" asked Seungmin

"Jaemin. Na Jaemin "  
And the room become silent at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> My first english fanfic thoo, I don't even know what am I write in this story but hopefully you like it *wink  
> I love seeing SKz and Itzy interaction as family or best friends that why I put them together here, not all members tho.  
> I really appreciate all your comments and kudos *spreading flower petal


End file.
